1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to racks or cartridges for shipping, storing and dispensing poultry trussing devices and, more particularly, to such racks or cartridges which hold multiple poultry trussing wires in nested relation.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In the commercial processing of dressed poultry, it is common to "truss" each eviscerated fowl using a single length of stiff but resilient wire. The term "truss", as used in the trade, denotes the retention of the legs of the fowl in a position closely folded toward one another and against the body of the bird. An example of a trussing device of this type is found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,112,515 (Volk), the disclosure of which is expressely incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
Although trussing wires of the type disclosed by Volk are quite effective to achieve the trussing function, the multiple bends in the preformed wire, which place various sections of the wire in different planes, present problems in shipping, storing and dispensing the wires. If the wires are left loose in a container, they tend to tangle and result in considerable waste of valuable time when one attempts to separate wires during a commercial trussing process. There is a need, therefore, for apparatus which can receive the trussing wires at the end of a wire bending fabrication procedure, and which can store the formed wires for shipping and facilitated dispensing.